1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a zooming device and zooming method and, in particular, to an image zooming device and image zooming method.
2. Related Art
Accompanying the progressive of digital technology, the information can be easily carried around and the user is able to make, view, and modify digital information easily.
The commonly used function such as viewing the image is that, after the image file is opened by the electronic product, the image is displayed in the monitor display area for the user to view. The user may zoom in or zoom out the image as s/he pleases. However, the image is usually zoomed in or zoomed out around the center of the image or the center of the monitor display area.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic views of zooming in an image conventionally. With reference to FIG. 1A, when an image is opened in a display 1, the entire image is displayed in the monitor display area. At this time, the object in the image is smaller and located on the right hand side of the monitor display area. When the user desires to zoom in the image to view the object, the image is zoomed in around the center of the image, as shown in FIG. 1B. At this time, the object in the image is not in the center of the monitor display area 11 and a part of the image object is not in the monitor display area 11. Hence the user has to adjust the image so as to move the object into the monitor display area 11.
As mentioned above, after zooming in or zooming out the image, the user usually needs to adjust the image to view the object. By doing so, the user needs to drag the image many times for viewing the object in the image and this is very inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the present invention to provide an image zooming device and image zooming method that the user can easily view the object in the image after zooming in or zooming out the image.